The Black Prince Of Britannia
by wildedge
Summary: Au if Lelouch had returned to Britannia after the invasion began. This has a Lelouch/harem, where Nunnaly wasn't the one who got shot along with her mother, lelouch was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How is he?" Asked a concerned Cornelia holding a distraught Euphemia and Nunnaly.

The doctor sighed as he stared at the siblings that huddled together he rubbed his hands, "Well we managed to remove all the bullets and shrapnel from his body." Here they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Here the doctor continued on to say, "However there will be scaring specifically on the left shoulder , but we managed to to do the best we can to repair it so of his shoulder is minimal scaring. His left leg and part of his stomache received the the worst of it, he will eventually regain full control of his left leg again. But they will never completely recover or grow as strong as they could be so he shouldn't put too much strain on his body." Explained the doctor.

Cornelia nodded her head in understanding and asked when they could see to which he told them in a few hours. They were allowed to see him within a few hours Nunnaly and Euphemia looked on in worry to afraid to touch him in fear that he would break. "Brother pleaser get well soon I miss you." Said Nunnaly softly gazing at his broken form.

Euphemia was crying silently staring at his still form clutching at Cornelia's cape while said woman stared at the boy with soft eyes which turned steely after a few moments. "I swear Lelouch I will protect you, Nunnaly and Euphie no matter what." She swore to herself eyes wet with grief after losing the her hero and watching her son in this bed healing.

**1 and a half months later**

Lelouch vi Britannia strode purposely down the red carpet and to the man he called father the most powerful man in all of Britannia. He had ignored Cornelia, Clovis and his other siblings arguing with him to rethink his plan as it could possibly anger the emperor, however he gave it no heed. Believing his father would acquiesce to his request or he would threaten to give up his claim to the throne. "Announcing prince Lelouch vi Britannia 17th in line for the throne." Said a man announcing his arrival.

He walked slowly with a cane towards the emperor sitting on his throne bowing to the man called his father and rose when he was given permission. He looked at the man whose emperor encompassed one third of the world he was clearly getting on in the years with white hair and in his sixties. He was still a powerful figure with a fit body and his strong features still present and his stare set his nerves on end. Despite what his siblings said to him he was determined to see this through, "Your majesty! My mother is dead the third Empress consort your wife." He said clearly staring the emperor dead in his eyes.

The Emperor reclined on his throne and looked down on him, "So why have you come to me then?" He asked.

Lelouch balked and shouted, "She was your wife an Empress and she was killed in our home, what have you to say for this." He all but shouted.

The Emperor said nothing, he just sat and stared down at the emotional prince staring angrily at him. Lelouch just looked up at his father and glared he looked down and clenched his fist, "Well if this is what it means to be royalty then I don't want to be your heir! I give up my claim to the throne." He said causing many people to gasp at his declaration.

The Emperor stared down at him, "You are dead." He simply uttered, that caused the prince to gasp.

"You were always dead to me, since the day you were born. Who gave you the clothes you wear, the food you eat and your comfortable home, you are nothing to me. Worthless!" He bellowed rising to his feet, causing Lelouch to loose his composure.

"Since you are dead you have no rights or privileges, so you along with your sister Nunnaly. Will be sent to japan, hopefully you will prove some use there." He said glaring down at his _son._

He then sat back down and said, "Power is everything, humans aren't born equal." With that said he dismissed the now banished prince to prepare.

He limped out the castle along with Jeremiah when it started to rain, "Your Highness please get under the Umbrella and out of the rain or else you will get a cold." Said the worried knight of the prince. The boy on the other hand just looked up at the sky allowing the drops of water to run down his face soaking his clothes. Jeremiah looked on in sympathy, seeing his prince so helpless was heart breaking. Lelouch turned to his faithful knight, "Jeremiah even though you could have left with the others you decided to stay and for that I thank you. Power, Might equals right. Is that what you were trying to say father, if that is so I'm goin to change this if that is last thing I ever do." He said to Jeremiah, who was awed at what the prince had said.

He turned to the knight, "Let's go home Nunnaly and I have to retrieve our things as our flight leaves later today." He said.

"Your highness please allow me to accompany you." He said bowing to the prince.

Here Lelouch turned to him and shook his head his face blank as to show no emotion, "No Jeremiah I need you here." He said stopping.

He got into the car the door held open by the knight once they were comfortably seated and the car was moving did he continue.

He turned to Jeremiah and reclined and folded his leg over the other, "I need you to start building my support here while I'm away until I return which I will return. You see my father always has a reason for everything he does, so sending Nunnaly and I to Japan as essentially political hostages. Is most likely a ploy to lower Japan's defense enough for an invasion. Most likely he wants to use this as a test ground for our new weapons." Said a calm Lelouch which to Jeremiah looked the epitome of calm and collected true royalty.

"Weapons your Highness?" He asked.

The prince smiled and expanded on his previous statement, "Yes the Knightmare frames they are starting Mass production on a the knightmare frame code name Glasgow. If what I heard is true it will revolutionize modern warfare and put Britannia at the top." He said smirking.

"How do you know so much your Highness that kind of information would be sensitive and classified." He asked impressed at how much the prince knew.

Lelouch however smirked, "I listen in on my mothers conversation with officers, the Ashfords and other important people, also I'm pretty handy with computers and its not that hard to hack into my mothers computer." He said his once proud visage turned to one of pain as he thought of his mother.

Jeremiah stared at him with sympathy, "Very well my prince I will stay and gain some allies, 'til you return." He said gaining a smile from his prince.

Lelouch smiled at that, "Thank you Jeremiah you are so dedicated, although I would like you to keep an eye on Euphie as well if possible. Could you do that for me Jeremiah?" He asked.

Her he nodded his head, "Of course my prince until you return." He said and with that the rest of the ride was in silence.

**Later that day**

"Lulu please don't go, I want you and Nunna to stay. Please don't leave me!" Cried a hysteric Euphemia li Britannia who was held by her sister Cornelia.

She also looked at him with sorrow at the loss of her idol and now two of her half-siblings, "Please be careful Lelouch your still not fully healed and watch over Nunnaly okay." She said smiling sadly down at him and pulled all the other two into the hug.

He smiled into her chest and nodded his head trying desperately to hold his tears in, "I will I promise." He said.

"I promise that I will protect brother too." Said a crying Nunnaly.

With that said they said their final goodbyes to them and also Schneizel, Guinevere, Odysiuss and Clovis who stopped by to say goodbye. With that they boarded a plane who's stop was Japan.

**Chapter end.**

**That's the start of my new fic I'm shelving all my other fics to focus on this one so I will hopefully be able to complete. I just hope I can do Code geass justice this is going to be a harem Euphie is already in as well as I'm thinking of adding because I like her. If you have suggestions of who should be in tell me and I will take it into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Greetings Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnaly I am Prime Minister Kurrurugi Genbu the one on my left is Kirihara, the little girl is my niece Samuragi Kaguya, to my right is colonel Todou and finally my son Kurrurugi Suzaku." He said smiling at the two.

Lelouch smiled politely after all it wouldn't do to alienate themselves from their hosts, "Thank you for the warm welcome Nunnaly and I are most grateful for allowing us to stay with you." He said bowing to them.

Nunnaly stepped forward as well bowing, "Yes we are grateful for the welcome and hope to get to know you all well." She said smiling happily.

The little Kaguya smiled at this while the three older men held neutral expressions on their faces, Lelouch noted that the son of the Prime Minister, Suzaku, was glaring at Nunnaly. This caused the prince to reflexibly glare back and limp in front of Nunnaly in a defensive stance. "Well why don't we show where you will be staying." Said Genbu diplomatically sensing the hostile tension in the air.

They nodded as he had one the maids show them to their rooms which Lelouch had noticed had a door between them that allowed them to enter each others room.

He walked into his room and sat on the bed setting his can on the table, letting out a sigh of relief as he rested his leg. Making sure that his door was locked and swept the room for any listening and monitoring devices. Retrieved his laptop and started it up, he loaded up the program and called his knight. An image popped up on the screen, "Hello Jeremiah have you been well?" He asked.

Jeremiah nodded enthusiastically and then gained a somber expression, "Yes your highness, however with you departure the vultures have swarmed, with the help of Princess Cornelia and Prince Schneizel I have fought them off. However your place in running has dropped considerably so much so that many believe that there is no way you can bounce back from this." He said.

Lelouch nodded taking the information in and analyzing it he idly twirled the black king piece of his personal chess piece. He lazily looked at his knight over the web feed, "What of the Ashfords and my family Assets?" He asked.

Here the knight had a grim expression, "The Ashfords my lord, they have fallen so much that they have lost the business of the knightmare frame business and and are close to having to leave the Mainland." He said.

He nodded though he sad that the Ashfords who had supported his mother for so long are now paying for it now due to her death. "And my finances?" He asked wincing.

Here the knights expression lifted giving the prince hope that he had retained some of the fortune they had at their disposal. The knight cleared his throat and spoke, "That I have some good news, my prince, Princess Cornelia saw fit to at least make sure that no vultures tried to get their hands on your money. His Majesty never revoked or froze your families account so it is at your ready disposal, though we only managed to save three fourths of your money that leaves you with ten million pounds in the account and another three million in Empress Marriane's personal account.

He nodded that left him with a good start, though he would need much more money as well as prestige in order to change the world. With that thought out he paced the black king on the chess board, "Very well here is my plan, for now we need to gain more funds and while I'm still away you must take care of Aries Villa and collect information and I know just how to do it." He said.

Jeremiah saluted, "Yes my Prince." He said.

Here Lelouch smiled and begun to lay out his plan for the future, "For now we are going to just gather more funds, materials and anything else that's needed." He said, once he finished talking to Jeremiah he closed the secure link and prepared for bed.

He awoke at feeling someone slide into his bed, the body was small and smelt familiar, "Nunnaly, is that you?" He asked groggy from sleeping.

The figure nestled itself to his side resting her head against his chest, "Yes its me big brother." She whispered snuggling into his body and sighed in contentment.

He looked down at his sisters form that was happily falling into a restful sleep, he shrugged and settled back down. "I will find out what's wrong with her tomorrow." Was his thoughts as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Mmmhh." Groaned Lelouch as the sunlight hit his face.

He awoke to see that his sister was still soundly asleep snuggled deeply in his side, he smiled down happily and started nudging her. "Nunna its time to wake up Nunna." He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and turned away from him burying her head into his pillow he huffed and started shaking her gently, "Nunnaly, its time to wake up."

"Aaah big brother I'm up." She said yawning cutely and rubbed her eyes then staring adoringly at her older brother.

He smiled down at her, "Now its time to get ready for breakfast and we don't want to keep our hosts waiting.

She nodded and both went to separate bathrooms to get ready.

They both arrived at the table with the help of a maid, to see only Suzaku, Kaguya, Kirihara and Todou. They both bowed and sat down once they started eating they all settled down into a light conversation. It was interrupted by Todou who had told Lelouch some news regarding him, "Prince Lelouch, once we finish breakfast we will begin your training alongside my other pupil Suzaku." He said earning a gasp from Nunnaly.

Lelouch merely raised his eyebrow at this, "Why should I train along with you?" He asked.

Suzaku bawled his fist at this, "Sensei you can't mean that you would train a Britannian let alone a prince our way." He asked shocked at what Todou said.

Todou just continued to sip his tea and returned his gaze to the Britannian prince ignoring the fuming boy off to the side. "It will teach you a lot about our culture as you practice with us and it was a request from the Prime Minister himself. So you will be joining us within the hour Prince Lelouch." He said.

With that he finished his tea, stood up and excused himself from the room to prepare for their training.

Lelouch sighed as Nunnaly giggled at his predicament he noticed her trying to cover her laugh and turned to her eyebrow raised. "Nunnaly what is so funny?" He asked.

She continued giggling, "Its just that Brother is not very good with physical exercises." She said.

Lelouch sighed shaking his head head at her comment, "That hurts Nunnaly, you know I'm trying to fix that." He said dramatically.

This brought more giggles from his sister and the other girl, Kaguya was her name at the table, "So what will you be doing while I'm busy with colonel Todou or are you gonna watch me?" He asked her.

Nunnaly grabbed Kaguya's hand, "I'm goin to spend some time with Kaguya-chan she is the only other girl here and we need our girl time." She said.

Lelouch nodded they were interrupted by the out burst of the boy, "No! I will not allow my cousin to associate with Brittanian scum." He yelled.

This brought tears to Nunnaly's eyes, causing Lelouch to glare angrily at the boy he shot to his feet, "What's wrong with you Nunnaly hasn't done anything to you so don't yell at her." He growled at him.

Suzaku shot up and got into his face, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it pretty boy." He said smirking at his clever insult.

The boys were about to come to blows, they were however stopped by Suzaku's father, "Enough this is not how you should act if you want to fight settle it at the Dojo with Todou present." He said scowling down at the two boys who stubbornly refused to look at him or each other.

**One month before the invasion**

"A pleasure doing business with you, I look forward to another game, Tada-san." Said a smiling Lelouch he bowed to the sweating man who had a look of disbelief on his face.

The reason for that was he just lost his ownership of a moderate Sakuradite mine to the him. Lelouch placed the deed and other documents in his briefcase and closed it, before turning to the sweaty man, "We will work out the finer details later, know that I would still like you to run the mine as I cannot commit to it full time alright." He said.

He turned to leave the club followed by his two new servant/bodyguards that he acquired here in japan.It was a strange set of circumstances that he came across them though their loyalty was just as great maybe even greater than his knight Jeremiah Gottwald.

**Flash back -**

**Lelouch had walked into the hotel room which he would be staying for the duration of the conference that Genbu kurrurugi would be heading. He had wanted to bring Suzaku, Nunnaly and Kaguya along with him as well, however Todou had special training planned for him that weekend. Nunnaly had not been feeling well and Kaguya elected to stay with her. The Conference was about the Sakuradite mines and other political situations they had to resolve. While he was there he wanted Lelouch to see the sights and get a feel for the culture.** "**Well this should be interesting, so I guess I should get unpacked and ready for bed." He softly to himself.**

**With that he settled into bed falling quickly into a comfortable sleep. He was walking along the streets along with an armed escort he saw a woman running down an alley he saw her eyes as she sped past him. Those eyes unnerved him, those eyes were like those of a dead person. He had put that strange woman out of his mind and continued to enjoy his day.**

**He returned to the hotel at 6pm just in time to have dinner with the Prime minister and a few of his associates. He had spent the next hour charming them and giving a good impression of him. He stepped in the elevator and just as it was suppose to close, the woman from earlier slipped in just in time. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweaty, Lelouch raised his eyebrow at her form.** **They spent the elevator ride in silence and when it opened to his floor he stepped out, "Well** **are you coming Miss Roserita Cisneros." He asked, this immediately put her on guard. **

**He peered over at her and gestured her to follow him which she reluctantly did, once they reached his room he opened the door for her. "If your worried about camera's don't worry I hacked they are in a continuous loop." He said.**

**He was stopped from continuing when she bolted towards him with almost supernatural speed and placed a knife to his throat. She glared at him, "Who are you and how did you know my name?" She growled out.**

**Lelouch swallowed hard and sweated a little, "I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia and when you ran past me I took a picture of you, naturally I showed it to one of my associates and within an hour was able to positively identify you." He said.**

**She still kept her knife up but allowed him to regain his composure he straightened his jacket, "My question is why your running from your comrades?" He asked.**

**Here she looked away and placed her knife back in its sheath he continued, "Its alright you don't have to answer right now just know that they can't find you here." He said turning to the window.**

**"If you want I have an offer for you if your interested." He said turning to her.**

**Flash back-**

"Are you ready to leave Lelouch-sama." Asked a woman dressed as a maid. (Roberta's maid outfit.)

He nodded his head smiling softly at her, "Yes I am Roberta, though let's hurry I would like to be in time to tuck my Nunnaly in." He said.

"Well then Lelouch-sama let's get going eh." Said a sensual voice beside him.

He turned to his other body guard the chinese beauty Shenua.

**Flash back-**

**He along with his new maid Roberta managed to sneak out of the shrine and to the underworld of Tokyo. "I don't understand Lelouch-sama why do you sneak out the shrine only to go to clubs and other illegal or private gambling establishments." She said following obediently behind him.**

**He looked at her and smirked, "Its part of my plan I need to require more resources** **as well as a challenge. I do so love games especially chess and its always gratifying to see powerful grown men sweat at being beat by a ten year old child." He said getting into the black Sedan he prepared in advance for their trip.**

**He looked at his maid and saw the worry in her eyes, "Don't worry if they decide to try and hurt me I have you to protect me." He said smiling at her.**

**Roberta just nodded in acceptance tightening the hold on her umbrella and the suitcase on the Sedans floor. The rest of the trip was in silence both content not to say anything more.**

**He arrived at the club of his scheduled chess match he turned to his maid, "So who will I be playing?" He asked her wanting to know more on his opponent.**

**She straightened her dress and recited, "The name of your opponent is Robert Francus Aensland, he is the son of a duke in Britannia. He is a competent chess player, over-confident and arrogant and a racist he likes to break woman he captures overseas. Its why he travels to other countries." Said the maid.**

**Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the man now that he spotted him, he noted that he had 5 armed guards as well as three woman along with him. Two were Britannian probably escorts seeing as how their were all over him the other on however caught his attention.**

**She was Chinese of descent probably around eighteen two years Roberta's junior, he could see that she was hurt. Her clothes were barely holding together she had many bruises on her face and body along with some wounds. What angered him most is that no one in the room did anything to help her. He also noticed she had a metalic collar around her neck, it was a obedient collar designed to send electrical shocks through her body.**

**He walked over and sat down infront of the chess set startling his opponent from his woman. "Hey shrimp this is no place for kiddies so why don't you go running back to mommy." He mocked him all the while leering at his maid.**

**"I don't know about that but I'm L.L so why don't we get to the game so what are your terms." He asked.**

**He laughed loudly drawing the attention of the other people of the room, "Alright how about this if you win you get my one of my fathers properties, however when I get your lovely maid.**

**Lelouch shook his head this guy really was just a sadistic pervert, "I don't want your properties I want that girl you have with you." He said indication at the silent Chinese woman.**

**Robert smirked, "Man this is gonna be a easy win I almost feel sorry for you, but don't worry I will be happy to take her off your hands and enjoy her as any real man should." He said.**

**Lelouch sighed would this idiot ever start, Roberta on the other hand was amused and disgusted at the same time. Amused that he thought he could lay a hand on her, disgusted at the way he was leering at her though she was sure that her master would easily be victorious.**

**Lelouch straightened, "I take black so its your move." He said.**

**Robert smirked, "fine have it your way.**

**The game began and as it went on Robert was clearly winning, Roberta was confused clearly her master wasn't trying he could easily win this game. But why, he must clearly have something planned so she just stood and watched, "Lelouch-sama I hope you know what you are doing." She thought.**

**"Ha ha ha! This is too easy, let's see if we can up the stakes." Thought the arrogant son of a Duke.**

**"Hey kid why don't we up the anty." Said Robert.**

**Lelouch stopped his hand from moving one of his remaining pawn pieces, "Oh, why not I wager the sakuradite mines of my fathers but you have to field something of equal value." He said.**

**Robert stopped and thought hard what would be something of equal value that he could field here and then remembered the brief case. In it he held all the information and designs for the fourth generation knightmare frame the RPI Glasgow.**

**Also there were new experimental designs for a newer Knightmare frame a fifth generation which would hopefully be operational in a few years. He turned back to the game all indecision gone as he saw how he was winning, he couldn't lose. He smirked and placed the case on the table, "In here is the blue prints of the fourth generation KMF Glasgow along with its weapons and even a newer experimental design. I wager this in response to your wager." He said all this in a whisper so the other occupants wouldn't hear it and get ideas to take it.**

**Lelouch almost smirked, "Too easy all mission diameters are complete time to stop playing around." He thought.**

**This was the reason why he with some of his friends help," Thank you Mr. Ashford, you knew exactly when he would be passing through with the designs on hand back to the homeland. Plus knowing his habit of risk taking knew he would gamble them if given enough potential reward." He thought.**

**His next move was was moving his king this brought confusion from his opponent, "If the king does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow." He explained and with that quickly gained the upper hand in the game.**

**This stunned the rest of the crowed and his opponent as he systematically destroyed his opponent, "What's going on I was winning and now." He said stuttering it out.**

**He glowered at the boy, "You tricked you had this planned from the start didn't you. While I'm not losing this." He growled out. **

**Lelouch smirked, "With this I call check mate." He said smirking.**

**Robert stood there stock still in shock unable to believe he lost.**

**While his opponent was trying to comprehend his defeat Lelouch opened the case taking out the discs and giving them to Roberta. He walked to the woman sitting there body tense ready to attack if threatened, he held up his hands in a placating gesture. **

**He turned to one of the guards, "where is the key?" He asked.**

**"The boss has it around his neck." Said thug number 1.**

**Lelouch nodded and politely thanked him he walked up to the man and pulled the necklace off gently and walked back to the girl. He kneeled down next to her, "Please don't attack I'm going to remove the collar now okay?" He said.**

**She nodded her head not saying anything, but he could see the eagerness in her eyes to be free from the thing.**

**The collar fell off her neck allowing her to massage the area, he helped her up and along with Roberta left the area. Once they were in the car Lelouch turned to the injures woman, "So what will you do now?" He asked.**

**She just shrugged, "Not sure I don't have anything to go back to in the Chinese federation." She said staring out the window of the car.**

**Lelouch nodded and then got an idea, "Say how would you like a job?" He asked smirking at her.**

**Flash back end**

His phone rang while in the car, he looked to see who was phoning him and saw it was Mr. Ashford. He picked up and answered, "Yes Mr. Ashford what is it." He asked.

"Prince Lelouch I'm glad to say that we finished a month ahead of schedule." He said Lelouch could feel his satisfaction over the phone.

He grew excited, "You mean that..." He asked.

"Yes we have modified the Ganymede to fit the Ygdragsil drive, energy filler and facto sphere. We also equipped it with energy claws, land spinners, 2 chest mounted slash harkens, both claw hands of the unit have been modified as slash harkens. 2x Shoulder-mounted "Sattel Waffen" (Saddle Weapon) Missile Launchers (Located on each side of the cockpit), 1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun,

Chaos Mines carried in its hips. 2 assault rifle and

And a jousting lance.

"The chaos mine is still experimental so we would hold off on using it for a while, you will find that the Ganymede mark 2 is faster, more maneuverable and has far better weapons and longer battery life than the Glasgow. Truly a knightmare fit for Royalty and will remain only for you no others will be built for other parties. The Ganymede series will remain for only you as gratitude, but with the designs you gave us will help us get back in the knightmare frame business." Said a grateful Ruben Ashford.

Lelouch was excited, "Thank you for letting me know I can't wait to start training with it and speaking of Knightmare frame development. I have had my eye on a certain genius to join my personal research and development team." He said.

He could hear that Ruben was intrigued, "Oh who could have caught your attention." He asked.

"A scientist by the name of Rakshata Chawla, by this time next year she will become my head of research and development." Said a smirking lelouch.

With that said they organized a time he could come by and said their goodbyes.

Lelouch entered his own room to see a figure in his bed, he already sent his bodyguards to their rooms. He undressed and put his pajamas on a boxer shorts and tank top and got into bed, immediately the body wrapped itself around his body. A sniffling could be heard, "Brother where were you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He smiled, "I was just taking care of some business." He said hugging her to his chest.

Nunnaly just held on to him, "Just don't forget about me?" She said.

He just held her tighter and kissed her head, "I could never forget about you, now its time for sleep." He said.

Thus the siblings drifted off into a peaceful sleep Nunnaly safe within his arms.

**Chapter end**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lelouch and Nunnaly were in the back seat of a black sedan, his two bodyguards were in the front. He looked out seeing the destruction, the destruction Britannia's newest war machine had caused Nunnaly tugged on his sleeve catching his attention. "Big brother what's going on why is Father attacking Japan?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head, "I don't know Nunnaly but I promise you we are safe Roberta and Shenhua are taking us to a mobile Base in the country side." He said smiling down at her.

He brought her into his lap, "I love you Nunnaly never forget that." He said placing his face on the top of her head taking in the scent of her hair.

She smiled snuggling closer, "I love you too Lelouch so much." She sighed happily.

The two siblings continued to hold the embrace for the rest of the trip, it was three hours later that they arrived at the G-1 mobile base which was huge. Nunnaly beside him looked on in awe at the large vehicle, "Big brother isn't this cool its like a big car." She said.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and noticed that his bodyguards take his side and started walking to the base, what irked him was that there was the minimum amount of personnel needed to man the base.

He was quickly taken from his thoughts by the officer a officer walking towards them he saluted briefly and bowed, "Welcome to our base Your Highness I am Lieutenant Colonel Jared Simmons." He greeted them stiffly taking a quick glance at Shenhua and Roberta.

"At ease Lieutenant Colonel we are guests here and these two are with me, my guards if you must know." Said Lelouch.

The commander just nodded and the prince looked around him, "Lieutenant may I ask why there is so little Personnel at the base?" He asked.

The officer saluted, "His Highness Prince clovis felt that taking almost all the available men to attack Itsukushima would be prudent." He said.

Lelouch grimaced and noticed Nunnaly yawning, "Simmons would you please escort us to the rooms Princess Nunnaly is feeling quite weary from our journey." He said the officer nodding and showed them to their quarters.

"Well young master it seems we will be here for a while." Said Shenhua.

Lelouch nodded, "Seems so Roberta, have you contacted Jeremiah?" He asked his maid.

She nodded placing the phone back into her pocket she bowed, "I informed him where we are and he is bringing the machines with him." She said.

Lelouch looked at her astonished, "You mean he was able to complete them in time." Asked Lelouch with disbelief.

Roberta nodded her head unpacking her laptop, Lelouch quickly attended to Nunnaly and tucked her in. He quickly looked over Roberta's shoulder and looked over the specs of the machine, "He actually completed the other machines I requested." He said.

She nodded typing rapidly on the keyboard, "Yes but he only managed to make six units of the completed mass production type. These are superior to the Glasgows, better armor and mobility." She said showing him the specs.

She continued, "The fourth generation knightmare frame code name black Titan, it is 4.5 m long one crew cock pit, two slash Harkens on each side of the cock pit and modified land spinners. Two stun Tonfa equipped in the arms of the knightmare, they can either equip them with an assault rifle, grenade launcher, Jousting lance, a blade and missile launcher." He said.

Roberta fixed her glasses up, "Yes Jeremiah is on route to us now with the machines." She said.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes I want to do a field test and hopefully they will allow me to take it into battle." He said.

Sheunhua looked over one specific design, "Young master they look different shouldn't a mass production type look the identical?" She asked curious why they looked so different.

He nodded at the question, "Yes while they are mass production type I have had them modified to suite your personal styles. While three of them are different the other three are just the normal mass production type." He said.

They nodded their heads Roberta looked up from her computer, "So master we will be accompanying you in the field of battle?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes you both have shown amazing aptitude for piloting, with a score of 94.5 your pilot aces. I have no doubt with time and training you both would be able to fight on even grounds with the knights of rounds." He said grinning at them.

He continued, "Which is why we need to get on with testing the new machines and collecting as much battle data as possible." He said.

Shenhua smiled sensually and draped herself over his back and embraced him making sure to press her breasts into his back. She whispered in his ear, "So master you really think we could be that good its very flattering, but your forgetting one thing." She said.

He turned slightly to stare into her eyes, "Oh and what is that?" He asked staring with no expression on his face.

She smirked and took a quick lick of his lips drawing a scandalized look from Roberta, and Lelouch blushed. He choked on his breath, "What did you do that for." He asked.

She just smiled, "We are not part of the military so we can't legally pilot those machines." She said.

Lelouch managed to regain his composure and replied, "That won't be a problem once Jeremiah arrives just make sure to familiarize yourself with the machines." he said.

He managed to extricate himself from her hold and jump to the other side of Roberta, "And don't do that again." He yelled blushing furiously.

Shenua just laughed quietly and fixed her dress, "Alright master I won't do that again until you ask me too." She said.

Roberta clenched her fist and glared at the chinese woman, "How dare you do that to our master, you have sullied his purity. He is only ten years old you Shota-con." She said glaring at him.

Shenhua just laughed and waved her off, "Relax Roberta I'm just teasing him we are not going to do anything until he gets older." She said.

She then leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I know how to share." She said.

That comment caused Roberta's face to colour quickly she shot up from her chair and pointed at Shenhua, "How dare you insinuate such things that I want to molest our master." She yelled out.

She immediately placed her hands over her mouth realizing that she said that out loud with both Lelouch in the room and Nunnaly in the next.

She immediately sat down and found the floor interesting Lelouch cleared his throat gaining their attention, "Well let's just forget that and carry on, I have received word from Jeremiah that he just arrived and is in the Hangar with the knightmare Frames." He said.

Roberta and Shenhua nodded glad for the changing of the subject, "Let's get going then I will have Simmons post two guards in front of Nunnaly's room." He said.

Both nodded knowing how Protective he was over Nunnaly's safety and proceeded to follow him down the hallways. Making sure to stay on guard for hostile threats even though they were in safe territory they arrived at the hanger after a five minute walk. He opened walked through the door the soldiers saluting the prince as he walked past and straight to Jeremiah Gottwald. Once he arrived at where Jeremiah was he straightened up and bowed, "Hello Your Highness I have arrived with the package." He said.

Lelouch smiled and nodded his head, "Its good to see you face to face Jeremiah I see you have the machines I can't wait to take it out again." He said.

Jeremiah smiled and saluted he picked up a folder from his briefcase and handed it to his prince, "Here is the folder with the candidates you requested they are all here and approved." He said.

Lelouch smiled at his knight, "You have done well as always Jeremiah, I can always depend on you. So I understand that you know one of the candidates." He said.

He nodded his head gazing down at the folder with the picture, "Yes she and I were in the same class in military school, she is a talented soldier and pilot. However due to her lineage she has been looked over for promotions, I have no doubt though that without us she would still go on to do great things." He said with conviction.

He perused the folder taking in all three of the candidates information while he was doing this Jeremiah brought out a long rectangular case. He presented Jeremiah the case to his prince, "My prince I have a gift for you from Lord Ashford and his friends." He said.

Lelouch looked at the case and opened it revealing a brilliant two handed sword, "It is beautiful blade Jeremiah." He said.

He removed from the case the sheath was a deep royal blue with white enamel down the middle of the sheath and gold inlaid around the edges.

He withdrew the blade from its sheath and examined it, pure silver blade with runes edged on the middle of blade. "Beautiful." He said swinging the blade testing its balance.

"Perfectly balanced, good weight and really sharp what is the blades name? " He asked turning to Jeremiah.

"Your highness the blade was named Clarent after king Arthur's blade of peace." He said.

"A fitting name for such a magnificent blade, I will thank Lord Ashford for such a marvelous gift." Said the black prince.

He sheathed the blade and fastened it to his side, then faced Shenhua, Roberta and Jeremiah, "Now I would like to introduce you to your own personal knightmares, Jeremiah has already been shown his own customized knightmare so I will show you yours Shenhua and Roberta." Said Lelouch.

He motioned for Jeremiah to open the containers the knightmares were traveling in, which he complied the container opened to show two impressive looking knightmares. Lelouch smiled at seeing the expressions on both women's face, "May I introduce to you your own personal knightmares to you Roberta," lelouch went over to the larger of the two knightmares. "I present you with this the Iskander at 5.4 m tall with two shoulder mounted missile launchers. Two wrist mounted handguns one chest mounted anti-personnel machine gun and for the finale a large sub machine gun. It also sports the two slash harken and an optional jousting lance with a shot gun incorporated into it." He finished.

He then turned to shenhua, "The other one the Crimson Moon as I call it is 4.5 m tall equipped with an anti-personal machine gun and a shoulder mounted missile launcher which holds six missiles. This unit has eight slash harkens one on each hands, one on each side of the chest and two on each side of the waist. The warrior also has two large chainsaw scimatars on its back to provide with more cutting power." He explained.

Shenhua's eyes sparkled as she gazed at her new knightmare, "I'm gonna pilot this." She said to her young master.

Lelouch smirked and nodded to her statement, "Yes this is yours now to protect me, hopefully with the war going on we can get a chance to test it." He said.

He was interrupted by the current commanding officer rushing down towards him, "Yes lieutenant- colonel?" He asked wanting to know why he was here.

Simmons saluted, "Your highness I have received word from an officer at Itsukushima, his highness Prince Clovis has called a retreat. It seems that he was defeated in battle by lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdo, the one they now call the miracle maker." He said.

Lelouch sighed trust Clovis to mess such a battle, "So what's the problem then, he can just retreat back here in his VTOL's and ships." Lelouch replied lazily.

"Its just there's a blockade of japanese soldiers in the way and he can't get through, he has no knightmares and the tanks have been abandoned. He has lost a lot of men and has called for help from us." Said Simmons urgently.

Lelouch grinned at the opportunity his older brother had given him, "Well let's get going I have weapons I would like to test and I doubt there are any other units close enough or available to help him." Said Lelouch.

Simmons nodded his head hastily saluting and returning to the command centre to get them going.

Jeremiah Gottwald turned to his prince, "My prince what of Princess Nunnaly she is here in the G1 as well. Is it wise to bring here into the battle?" He asked concern etched on his face.

Lelouch smiled, "The walls are sound proof so she will be non the wiser that we are in a battle. The base will be a distance away with adequate protection while we sortie in our knightmares. Plus Nunnaly would never forgive me if I left Clovis to die out there in the battle field." He said.

He turned back to his guards, "Now Jeremiah gather the other two potential pilots I would like to speak to them." He told his faithful knight who nodded and left to find them.

Five minutes later his knight escorted two officers into the room, both beautiful women, they both bowed. Lelouch motioned for Jeremiah to close the door and then turned to the two officers, "Thank you for coming here I know that we are all preparing for the upcoming battle near Itsukushima. I want to know are you content where you are now 1st lieutenant Monica kruzewski and 2nd lieutenant Villeta Nu?" He asked them finally sitting down on his plush chair.

Both women were uncertain where this was going, however Villeta answered first, "I intend to climb higher your highness as high as I can go in the military." She said.

Monica gave a similar response wanting to do her service for the empire, Lelouch exchanged glances with his knight.

Jeremiah ready knowing what he wanted lifted the bundle of clothing on a chair beside the knight. Lelouch then turned his eye to his two potential pilot candidates, "I would like to ask you both something I want both of you to become part of my royal guard." He said.

Both women were both naturally shocked, being asked to be apart of a royal guard was a very prestigious and honored position. Being trusted with the life of royalty, "Your highness I would be honored to be apart of your royal guard, my sword and life are yours my prince." Said Monica kruzewski as she got to one knee.

Villeta regaining her composure followed suit, "I accept your highness my sword and my life are yours now." She said smiling at him.

Lelouch nodded happy they had excepted, "Good now in your records you were both stated as exceptional knightmare pilots, so I will have you both suit up and meet me in the hangar to see your new machines. Relax the controls are quite similar to the Glasgows you have piloted and the small differences will be explained as we travel to the battle ground " He said ignoring their shocked gasps and Jeremiah dumping their pilot suits in their arms.

Both Jeremiah and lelouch change into their pilot suits and left for the hangers Lelouch also added a cape to his uniform and had his cane as well.

They arrived five minutes later to see the four women already in the hangar in their pilot suits, of which two were diligently revising the piloting controls of the Black Titans. They all stood at attention and bowed, "Your highness why do we have to wear these suits I mean its skin tight." Complained Villeta.

It was Jeremiah who answered, "To increase life expectancy." Was all he needed to say.

The rest of the ride to the battle was filled with Lelouch explaining his plan to his subordinates.

He was interrupted by the arrival of Simmons, "Your highness we have arrived though there's more force than expected, there are thirty tanks, thirty armored vehicles. A dozen warships and considerable air support. The Japanese military must have shelved out quite a bit of their military force for this attack." He reported.

Lelouch pitied the young man, he was clearly not ready for such a responsibility he was more of a taking orders man. He then responded, "Leave the base clear out of sight from the enemy forces I reviewed the resources we had in command here. I notice there are eight tanks twenty armored vehicles and a few VTOL's helicopters." He said.

Ten minutes later

Lelouch was seated in his cockpit ready for his first battle and at the age of ten, "Your highness are you ready." He asked.

Lelouch sighed the man was clearly nervous that he would be blamed for not only Clovis death but sending another Brittanian prince to his death. He grunted his reply, Simmons nodded, "Then Save his highness." He said.

Lelouch grinned, "Are you guys ready?" He asked his subordinates.

"Yes My Lord!" The said in unison.

Lelouch grinned savagely, "Then Ganymeade Mark ll Launch!" He yelled and shot off.

The others were launched as well, "The Knightmare is running smoothly." Said Roberta calmly, though she would never doubt any of her masters creations.

Lelouch laughed happily as he sped towards the enemy forces with his sensors he noticed the struggle Clovis forces were having. He switched on his communications channel, "Everybody begin the plan, Roberta and Jeremiah focus your fire on the ships blow a hole so Clovis can get through. Shenhua deal with the air support Villeta and Monica deal with the armored vehicles and I will handle the tanks." He gave his orders.

"Yes my lord!" They replied.

They all raced to their positions Lelouch was the first to reach his target he zig zagged through the fire. Lelouch grinned as he fired all four of his Slash harkens obliterating four tanks as he swerved once his harkens returned he pulled out his rifle and fired destroying the tanks. Lacking the agility or maneuverability to keep up with the knightmare. Lelouch was smirking the entire time not once loosing his cool in the battle, "So the knightmare frames make such a difference, no wonder were conquering the nation so swiftly. Now time to test one of my newest toys." He thought.

His knightmare reached for a cylinder, twisted it and threw it in the air over the remaining tanks, "Let's see how effective this weapon of yours is Ruben." Thought Lelouch as he watched the fire works.

The chaos mine detonated releasing the air burst shrapnel that rained down on the few remaining tanks destroying them. Lelouch smirked, "That was all too easy." He said.

Roberta and Jeremiah were on the shore of the water, he unleashed the salvo of missiles onto the ships. Roberta peppered the ships with her custom machine gun, both weapons hit their spot and destroyed the ships. This allowed Clovis and his remaining troops to escape and get away with from the remaining war ships.

Shenhua jumped both Scimitars raised as she brought down here blades slicing one of the few remaining VTOL's, the rest retreating. Shenhua smiled opening her communication channel, "All clear here young master." She said.

"Same Here." Replied Lelouch.

"We are done to My prince." Jeremiah reported in.

"Just about finished my prince." Villeta and Monica reported in.

Lelouch smirked, "Mission success cover Clovis and the retreating forces." He ordered.

That night

Lelouch sighed as he exited the shower, after checking on Nunnaly and having some late lunch. He made sure his guards were in good condition and to call Ruben to inform him of the machines performance. He quickly changed into a spare uniform he briskly walked to the dining room to see his older brother. He arrived to see Clovis entertaining Nunnaly with his paintings and telling her stories. He smiled at his older brother, "Ahh Clovis still with the over dramatics I see, ever the performer brother." He joked.

Clovis grinned broadly at him and took him into a brotherly hug, "Lelouch its good to see you I was so relieved to hear that you and Nunnaly were safe and heading to my base. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you, you see I got carried away and chased the Japanese to that dreadful island. I was careless and paid the price for it I only see now that I would never be a good fit in the military." He said sighing.

He then perked up when he turned to Lelouch, "You however Lelouch seem to have all of Empress Marianne's talent, I haven't seen anyone other than her move a Knightmare like you did. Not including your subordinates they performed incredibly as well." He complimented the Black prince.

Lelouch chuckled at his older brothers praises, "Clovis it wasn't just all me, my subordinates and I have better machines as well. Courtesy of my new organization run by Ruben Ashford." He said.

Clovis nodded, "Well I see you haven't been idle little brother so what have you called this machine of yours?" He asked curious what he called it.

Lelouch smirked, "I call the mass production type the Ganymeade Mass production model 09 Black Titan and my own unit is the Ganymeade Revolution. My mothers own knightmare frame upgraded to fit the Ygdraggsil drive, energy filler and factor sphere." He explained.

Clovis smiled, "Enough military talk I'm sure Nunnaly would like to speak of other things, Let's enjoy our dinner."

With that they talked throughout the night enjoying each others company.

**End chapter **


End file.
